eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Relics of Renown
There are many objects that are considered legendary. Here is a list of some of the most famous. Weapons Dawnbringer One of the most powerful weapons within Valmasia, it has been the symbol as both the rulership of Danarium and head of the Melym family. It was crafted by Tiwon Vallure of the Order of Light, who utilized the power of Excalibur to make twin swords to pass on to chosen ones. One sword fell into depravity and became Durendal while the other has remained a symbol of justice for centuries. Durendal One of the two blades forged by Arthor Pendragon; the fearsome weapon known as 'Durendal' was originally among this pair of Dawnbringer. In the hands of Tristian the Betrayer, it became a corrupted item and prized weapon of occultists ever since. Most notably of Eline Sakete during her time as High Queen. Fist of Azrael Also known as Rattletooth, this gruesome staff became Azrael's weapon after his original stave, Morning's Dew, was shattered during the Dark Crusade in one of the most pitched battles versus the angel Vestael. Deceptively simplistic looking, the Fist of Azrael is comprised of a bleached skull, whole despite hairline fractures, mounted on ancient, petrified wood, though nigh unbreakable by mortal hands. Capped with tarnished steel at the base, this simple staff's power is belayed by one simple fact; The mounted skull is that of an angel, his opponent's ripped from his body. After seeing one of his generals fall in battle, the powerful fallen angel leapt into the fray- Confining a fragment of his soul within a simple ironwood stave.to regenerate in safely, before the enemy could lock them away in a more permanent prison. With his original weapon of peace and reflowering broken and shattered, he was forced to rely on the bound staff when it became the only weapon in his reach during the melee- And in a resounding blow of the finale, caned the head off of his opponent and mounted it, siphoning Vestael's soul and power nigh utterly to regenerate his ally's as he slept. It is unknown whether or not the general was truly so diminished in power, or whether Azrael simply considered him more useful as a literal weapon to augment his own power with; Although with a fallen angel, the latter is painfully likely, particularly given that the name of the bound angel can no longer be found. Nonetheless, as anything involving the dark angel, the majority of this is hearsay and legend, from infamously unreliable oscuri. These tales should be taken in caution. What can be confirmed, however, is that this weapon was touched by Azrael, permitting a mortal magi to achieve heights of untold necromantic power, the strongest undead foci, capable of controlling a literal army numbering perhaps a thousand, more if combined with other relics- Although the energy needed to raise that many would take a human magi years upon years. It has been confirmably wielded by the likes of Samael Cnilla and Namarre Sakete, and is thought lost with the latter's exile. But these things have a way of returning. Excalibur The most powerful weapon in all of Eternia; it is a blade crafted by Kraus Eternia himself. It is said to only appear to the Chosen One in a time of great need. It was first wielded by Arthor Pendragon, who used it to defeat the perfect yokai Mordred. Godslayer Godslayer is a legendary Oscuri Weapon crafted during the Divine War. It is made of pure Arcanium, a massive, brutish weapon that's size only matches it's immense weight of three hundred pounds. By controlling the Reika of Godslayer, it's wielder becomes a nearly unstoppable entity of raw force. It has become symbolic of the race's physical prowess and mastery of combat, as even swinging the weapon is a daunting task. Tomes Diabolicon The Diabolicon is a sinister object over five hundred years old and filled with the memories of all who have wielded it. Originally created by Malpercius, a powerful Occultist from a line of Yokai worshipers, this tome has devoured each wielder to have taken it as well as those too weak to wield it - leaving behind only tainted skeletons of each former heir. While the book has permitted the touch of others even from bloodlines outside its creator, it has been in the hands of many Malpercius wielders, all placed upon grim fates. It appears in the dreams of potential wielders and allures them with the promise of power... but promises that in exchange for granting the desires of those who would seek it, it will also kill them the moment they know peace. An Imperfect Yokai who forms a Kaor Blade may notice a chilling similarity with this dark bargain and their own, though the Diabolicon will spill the blood of one who wields it eventually and ultimately destroy them. One who wields the Diabolicon is forever stained by its malign influence; its powers and knowledge cannot be tapped without agreeing to its terms, which entail signature by offering one's own blood. The proffered blood becomes a portrait of the inheritor in the grisly tome's fleshy pages that will not be seen again until it is time for them to perish; the Diabolicon denies its wielder natural death, devouring them instead regardless of circumstances. Thus far none have yet succeeded in 'cheating' it. The Diabolicon allows its wielder the full memory of all those who have used it in the past, permitting one soul to relive the entire life of another in mere hours- but the Diabolicon contains yet so many lives that 'finishing' it would take years... knowledge of Necromancy, corrupt magic and even the powers of Sacrifice live within the face-bearing tome. It vastly amplifies the power of its wielder, but may only be contracted to an Occultist. One who wields this devilish grimoire for longer than a decade may realize it is not actually a book at all. Wynne Tome The Wynne Tome or better known as The Soul-binding Codex is a text that details the practices required in order to transfer the soul from one mana circuit, onto another. It is one instrument capable of turning the user into an immortal being every twenty-five years. In addition; a detailed guide to the art of Runewriting, and a magical amplification device. *Once every twenty-five years, the accumulated charge within the book reaches its full potential. Then with the tome in hand a ritual can be undergone that may grant the user immortality, or death. Accessories Aether Cloak An ancient cloak woven with defensive magics that boost vitality and grant invisibility. It comes with a list of specialized rules for use. * If the character is defeated, they cannot use the Aether Cloak's ability's to successfully escape unless their attacker gives OOC consent. They also cannot use a /flee after. They're at the mercy of the victor. * When using the Aether Cloak to spy / watch a scene, those there that are expert magi (180+ RPP) can do a perception roll if they wish. Essentially, this means that they do pick up the mana of another for a short moment, and may realize that someone is there and track them -- or they can choose to brush it off. To score a successful perception roll with the Aether Cloak, you need to roll a 5 or higher. * When someone wishes to pursue a person using the Aether Cloak, they first need to land the perception roll. afterwards, the usual /flee and /pursue commands follow Sun and Moon Cloak Taken from the Blue & Red dungeon, this cloak is empowered with extremely powerful magic unlike any seen in recent times. Crafted by Lysterg Amori himself, this cloak is immune to flames nor can it dampen. The material is impossible to cut. The user will feel a heightened connection to water and fire magic while wearing this. It has been worn by ruling members of the Avharain family since the time of Lloyd-Hector Avharain. Objects Amphora of Scrying A powerful scrying device only usable by water magi. A large silver cauldron marked with runic designs, it has the power to spy on those who have been marked by its waters. There is no known method of removing the enchantment from a marked individual. The origins are relatively unknown. It resurfaced on the Lorlyn market where it was purchased by Earl Ed Jinseer of Tilandre and left in the care of Namarre Sakete. When she was captured and put on trial, it was taken by the Melym family and has been in their care ever since. * The water must have physically touched the target. This even works if the user takes some of the water out from the vase. As long as the water has touched the other person, even if it's not been placed back in the vase, they will become viewable. Splashing them or having them drink it would suffice, for instant. * To track someone, the user must be a water magi. They then place their hand in the vase's water and imagine the person's face. The item will display an aquatic image, displaying the person and their surroundings by up to ten meters, for roughly an hour. Once done, the water returns to the vase and goes into a recharge period, which can take over a month but varies. * It can be used three times in an OOC day, with some hours between each charge, for one hour at a time. The Oracle The Oracle is a statue of a woman crafted by Lysterg Amori. At the beginning of each year, it can be asked two questions in which it must answer truthfully. However, its current whereabouts are unknown. It was supposedly destroyed by Elenora Melym long ago.Category:Artifacts The Power Crystals of Kzer-ZaCategory:History Hidden inside each of Kzer-Za's '''Genocide Machines '''are small purple crystals that emit a constant aura of dark energy. Within each crystal lies a bounty of incredible mana. If two or more crystals are joined together, the collective energy they may output is near unlimited.